1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to screen assemblies for vibratory separators and shale shakers and to methods of mounting them within and removing them from such separators and shakers.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of screen assembly mounting structures for holding screen assemblies in position. In many instances screen assemblies are positioned sequentially on or within mounting structures of a vibratory separator or shale shaker. For example, many such apparatuses have spaced apart channels into which screen assemblies are inserted one after the other and from which they are removed sequentially one at a time. Often removal of these screen assemblies can be difficult, particularly the removal of those farthest away from an insertion end of the mounting structure or fluid exit end of a support deck.
There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventors, for screen assemblies that are easily positionable on or within and removable from mounting structure within a separator or shaker. There has long been a need for such screen assemblies which do not require the individual removal of separate screen assemblies one at a time.